


Cadet Reds

by waterfallliam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Sparring, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: Jaylah let her gaze wander over Uhura again, assessing her. She was dangerous. She was beautiful. Jaylah felt desire unlike anything she had ever felt before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February!!! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

“Jaylah, hey,” Jim called out as Jaylah was walking back to where she had been sitting, a fresh drink in hand. He was talking with lieutenant Uhura.

She joined them, glad to see James T and intrigued to see the woman she’d only met in passing as they’d escaped danger and death.

“How’s your edge?” Jim smirked.

“Still sharp enough to cut, James T,” she smirked back, glad to have become such fast friends with him. 

Jim laughed.

“You are the one who recognised Krall was Edison,” Jaylah said bluntly, gesturing to Uhura with her glass. She had assessed her earlier; had seen the rank on her sleeves, the sharp beauty she possessed as well as the intelligence and skill she wielded. 

“Yes, and you’re Jaylah,” Uhura replied, a little taken aback. 

“You know my name, but I do not know yours.” Jaylah smiled a little. 

“Uhura.”

“Just Uhura?” Jaylah asked. Jim snickered a little and Uhura frowned.

“Old joke,” she explained, sending Jim a glare, but it had no heat in it. “It’s my last name.”

“Okay,” Jaylah said. A nickname would have to wait, though she desperately wanted to give Uhura one.

“Thank you for speaking up for me.” She was referring to the incident with the cables when Montgomery Scotty hadn’t initially wanted to let her help.

“You knew what you were doing,” Uhura nodded.

“Montgomery Scotty is better at more advanced Starfleet technology,” Jaylah agreed.

“He’s a damn fine engineer,” Jim added, the captain in him peeking out. “And this is damn fine bourbon. I’m going to grab some more.” He headed for the bar.

“Do you enjoy it, wearing that uniform?” Jaylah asked. She let her gaze sweep over Uhura’s pink dress. It clung to her form, flattering her figure.

Uhura took a few seconds to answer. “I feel proud to be a part of Starfleet. My uniform reflects that.”

Jaylah disliked the idea of wearing uniform greatly. She had a feeling James T was less fond of it than he let on, but Uhura’s perspective might make her reconsider her stubborn position.

“Come, sit with me if you will. Tell me about why you are proud to be a Starfleet lieutenant.” 

Jaylah motioned to her couch with her glass, and Uhura followed. Jaylah sat first, setting her full glass down alongside her emptied ones. Uhura sat down next to her.

“Starfleet’s goal in space is exploration. We seek out other lifeforms and try to establish alliances diplomatically.”

Jaylah thought that explanation reeked of optimism that could get you killed.

“And when that doesn’t work?”

“Force is only used when there is no other option,” Uhura answered, eyeing the Enterprise that was being constructed next door. Jaylah had her reservations about the truth of that statement, but Uhura seemed entirely convinced. Maybe it was true of James T and his ship. 

“Your speciality is languages?”

“Yes, Xenolinguistics. I can speak fourteen languages.”

Jaylah was impressed. “I have two.” Her parents’ language and the English she’d learned on board the Franklin.

“In Starfleet differences are celebrated,” Uhura’s gaze followed the darker markings on Jaylah’s face. Uhura seemed appreciative. Jaylah wasn’t sure if she had ever particularly cared about what others thought of her appearance. 

“But it is also about unity.” Uhura resumed, sipping her drink.

“Yes, James T showed me that.” Jaylah had not hoped for rescue in the moment after Manas had broken her amplifier. Her only hope had been to take him down with her.

“Oh yes,” Uhura chuckled softly.

“He has a thing for motorcycles,” she whispered conspiratorially, leaning close. 

“They look fun,” Jaylah said. Uhura was close enough that Jaylah could smell her perfume. It was very pleasant.

“Space can be fun,” Uhura said, the lines around her gorgeous brown eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“And dangerous,” McCoy grunted as he passed them, startling a giggle from Uhura. Jaylah decided she liked that sound. 

“I know danger,” Jaylah said, looking up at the stars above, “I know it well. It will not deter me.” She looked Uhura in the eyes. Her acceptance into Starfleet academy was a solid reminder that she now had a new home, forged in the destruction of her old one.

“Good,” Uhura said, leaning against the back of the couch, curling her legs on the seat.

“It is good to share a home again,” Jaylah said, wanting to confide in Uhura.

“I’m glad you consider us friends.”

“I want to join the Enterprise when my training is finished, even if it means wearing that horrible uniform.”

“You might get used to it.” Uhura finished her drink and set her glass on the table. “You might like it, even.”

Jaylah thought she like Lieutenant Uhura very much.

“Engineering has regulation jumpsuits as well, they might appeal to you more,” Uhura said, but Jaylah’s thoughts were focused elsewhere.

“I like your voice,” Jaylah said suddenly.

“Thank you,” Uhura said, a little surprised. 

This time Jaylah was the one to lean forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“You and the commander,” Jaylah paused.

“Spock?”

“Yes. I noticed earlier…” Jaylah didn’t want to offend Uhura with choppy phrasing.

“It’s alright. We were together, but we realised we would prefer to be close friends.” 

“I see,” Jaylah said, tilting her head. 

“I’m also beginning to suspect that he’s harbouring feelings for another, though he may not have realised it yet.”

“The doctor?” Jaylah asked, seeing the two of them standing together by the bar. McCoy was gesticulating wildly, as Jaylah assumed was his habit.

Uhura just smiled, her eyes warm.

“I’m glad it was amicable.” Jaylah really didn’t know what else to say.

Uhura nodded, the conversation lulling. Jaylah desperately wanted to keep her attention.

“What was is it like, the academy?”

“Hard work,” Uhura said levelly. Jaylah nodded. She hadn’t expected anything else.

“Admittedly, the uniform for cadets is a little stifling.”

“Aha,” Jaylah grinned.

Uhura sipped her drink, looking away for a few seconds. 

“I will need to find photos of this stifling uniform,” Jaylah decided, but Uhura didn’t reply.

Jaylah followed Uhura’s gaze. The pilot's–Sulu’s–daughter was waving at her, beckoning her over to her and her fathers. Jaylah smiled.

“I’ll see you around,” Uhura said, getting up. She placed her hand on Jaylah’s shoulder carefully. 

“Yes,” Jaylah replied. She would very much like to see Uhura again.

  
  


– 

  
  


“Ha, take that, James T,” Jaylah grinned, sitting atop his chest. 

“You got me beat,” he admitted, looking happy about it. She got up and helped him stand. They stood in a pool of sunlight, on a red training mat in the gym.

“Again?” Jaylah shifted her weight onto one foot, inquiring.

“Some other time. There’s Bones.” James T smiled. McCoy stood at the edge of the mat and had presumably seen at least the end of, if not most of, their last match.

“Sorry I’m late, medical emergency.” Bones looked at the question forming on James T’s face, and continued before he could ask, “Jim–you don’t wanna know.”

“Mysterious,” James T joked.

“Good to see you again, Jaylah,” McCoy said, earnest as ever.

“You too, Leonard Bones.” 

“I though I asked you not call me that.” His annoyed words matched his fond expression in the way that Jaylah thought was unique to McCoy.

“McCoy,” Jaylah said, “I have warmed him up for you. Unless you want to team up?” She’d learned the phrase recently–team up–and said it tentatively.

McCoy smiled crookedly. 

“I think I haven’t got that much fight in me today. Another day?”

Jaylah nodded, and McCoy headed over to the bench where James T was wiping his face with a towel. She did not stay to hear their conversation, but headed a few mats along where there was a punching bag. Fighting James T had been fun.

She practiced her moves, still annoyed about how she’d been bested by Mannus. Twenty minutes passed. She worked up quite a sweat, going hard and fast, until:

“Hello again.” Jaylah knew that voice. It was  _ her _ . Uhura.

Jaylah turned around after finishing her kick. Uhura was dressed similarly to her in loose trousers and a top, some patches darker with sweat. Her eyes looked as sharp as ever and her hair swung in an elegant ponytail as she tilted her head, a faint smile on her face. 

“Uhura,” Jaylah said. “You are well?”

Jaylah had thought about Uhura often in past few days. 

“Yes, thank you. I saw you with Jim earlier and wondered if you would like to spar with me?”

“Yes.” Jaylah picked up her water bottle and walked over to the mat Uhura led her to. She saw James T and McCoy rolling around on their mat as they passed them. James T had managed to rip his shirt. Jaylah had learned from Montgomery Scotty how commonplace that was.

“Okay,” Uhura smirked, “you ready for this?”

Jaylah shifted so her legs were apart, one slightly to the side and her knees bent. She swayed her hips a little, making sure she was ready to move at a moment’s notice. A drop of sweat trickled down Uhura’s brow, but now wasn’t the time to get distracted. She held her hands out in front of her.

“Ready.”

They circled each other first, slowly getting more and more confident, going from landing light taps to hard ones, until Uhura snarled and took Jaylah down by lunging for her middle.

Jaylah grunted as her back hit the mat. She could feel the heat of Uhura’s face by her thigh through her thin trousers.

“Nice one,” Jaylah said.

Uhura smiled beautifully as she got up. Jaylah waited until she was standing before swiping her feet out from under her.

Uhura’s laugh was harsh and throaty. “Did you really just…”

Jaylah turned her head to face Uhura, whose mouth hung open.

“Always be prepared,” Jaylah smirked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

They both got up and began circling each other again. Once they had a good tapping rhythm going again, it got more physical. Taps became jabs and they crashed onto the mat in their struggle. Uhura was on top. Jaylah met Uhura’s eyes for a second. They were bright and her brow was creased with concentration.

Suddenly Jaylah flipped them, kicking up from the mat. She held her forearm over Uhura’s throat, not touching it, her victory apparent.

“Why do I feel like you are going easy on me?” Jaylah asked. Uhura had more fire, she was sure of it.

“I’m testing the water,” Uhura said. It was her turn to flip Jaylah over. She pinned her waist down with her thighs, her deft fingers circling Jaylah’s arms and keeping them from moving. Jaylah gasped. Uhura did not make a move to land a final tap. Jaylah’s curiosity won out over her desire to roll them over again.

“This feel like I’m going easy?” Uhura said, leaning down.

What Jaylah felt was warm all over, though she thought she felt a different kind of heat beginning to gather between her legs. The telltale drip of attraction.

“Feels like,” Jaylah started before pulling her knees up and throwing Uhura off balance by kicking her legs out again. Jaylah was able to regain the upper hand and quickly tapped a final blow out. “You need to remember the legs when pinning someone down.”

“So do you,” Uhura smirked as she tapped the side of her foot against the back of Jaylah’s neck. They disentangled themselves and stood again. Jaylah let her gaze wander over Uhura again, assessing her. She was dangerous. She was beautiful. Jaylah felt desire unlike anything she had ever felt before.

“You are a most formidable opponent,” Jaylah said after a few more rounds. Exhaustion was beginning to set in.

“So are you, though you could improve greatly with some training.” 

“Starfleet training?” Jaylah quipped, suddenly regretting that she’d brought it up. She would be leaving in a month to reach earth in time for the next semester. She’d be leaving her new home soon after finding it.

“Yes,” Uhura said. “Then we’ll have some really interesting matches.”

Jaylah laughed.

“I was also wondering,” Uhura said, pressing her lips together nervously as she paused, “if you were still interested in that academy uniform. I have my old one in my room. It might fit… you could see how you like it in advance.”

Jaylah looked at how Uhura was holding her hands together. She looked at the few loose tendrils of hair that framed her face.

“I would like that very much.”

“Great,” Uhura smiled. “Come by my room this evening.”

It was only after Uhura left that Jaylah realised she did not know where Uhura was staying.

  
  


– 

  
  


After showering and picking out clothes - it didn’t take long, she hadn’t acquired that many on the station, she deliberated about how to locate Uhura. Calling Montgomery Scotty might be the easiest option, but he would probably ask questions. Good naturedly, of course, but Jaylah didn’t feel like talking about it with him. She might, if she was surer of her own thoughts.

She decided to call McCoy. He had seemed tactful, and their conversation was only slightly awkward. 

“Jaylah, hello.”

“Hello McCoy,” she said. “I have a question.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all. Ask away, but be quick about it. I’ve got an op in ten minutes.” Jaylah imagined him crossing his arms, preparing for the worst.

“Lieutenant Uhura and I had something to discuss, but I forgot to ask where she’s staying.” 

McCoy paused for a few seconds before rattling off an address. 

She thanked him and was about to end the call, when he spoke up:

“I saw the two of you sparring together earlier. For what it’s worth, I look forward to having you on the enterprise in a few years if you’re so inclined.”

Jaylah blinked, unsure what she’d done to earn such an honest admission of approval. Maybe James T had spoken to him, or it was just his compassionate nature. 

“I am, and I look forward to it, too. Thank you, McCoy. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” The call ended with a click. Jaylah looked up Uhura’s location on the map on her PADD.

Finally ready, she left her room, fists clenched at her sides. It had been mere hours since she had last seen Uhura, but anticipation was running through her like a strange pulse of life, awakening something she had never felt before. It ached in her belly. She felt giddy. 

The sleek hallways of the Yorktown station glided past her. She would often stop to appreciate the greenery, but today she was too distracted. The closer she got to her destination, the more nervous she felt. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Uhura. 

Suddenly, there it was: the door. A quick press of her palm against the panel rang the doorbell. Jaylah tried to relax. Being nervous would not help. All the same, her heart beated a fast staccato.

The door slid open with a swoosh.

“Jaylah,” Uhura smiled, her head tipping to one side. 

The first thing Jaylah noticed was Uhura’s shirt. Though a little baggy, it was thin. Jaylah could see her nipples hardening in the chill of the hallway. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Please, come in.”

“Hello,” Jaylah replied, stepping inside. She swallowed. She should really look at Uhura’s face, not her breasts. She politely left her shoes by the door, the carpeted floor soft underneath the bare soles of her feet.

“I had some more personal things sent over when I found out I’d be staying here for a year, and I thought why not,” Uhura paused to pull something out of a drawer. “Why not have this sent over!”

Uhura turned, and presented Jaylah with a red garment.

“I only kept the jacket, but the pants are made out of the same material.”

Jaylah took the jacket from Uhura and ran a palm across it. It felt stiff, but surprisingly less scratchy than it looked. 

“This is not what I expected,” Jaylah said. She had seen pictures of the academy. Bright, hopeful buildings in the middle of a sprawling city. There were probably more people attending the academy than she’d seen in what she could remember of her life on Altamid. 

“Do you want to try it on?”

“Yes,” Jaylah said and reached to take her top off. When Uhura turned around, Jaylah realised she didn’t want her to. Jaylah took her bra off as well. She shrugged the jacket on and zipped it up, making sure her hair wasn’t caught inside. The jacket was a bit tight on her chest, and she didn’t like how constricting it was around her throat. 

“I’m ready,” Jaylah said. She watched as Uhura’s brown eyes slid over her.

“It suits you,” Uhura said, licking her lips. Jaylah zeroed in on them, before remembering she should be looking at Uhura’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Jaylah said, feeling more nervous than before. She unzipped the collar a little to breathe.

"I think very highly of you, you know," Uhura said, stepping closer.

"Thank you," Jaylah said, pushing the words out.

"I like you, a lot," Uhura added, standing toe to toe with Jaylah.

"And I like you," Jaylah said.

"What I mean is that I'm interested in you."

"What do you mean?" Jaylah asked, her breathing uneven.

"Personally, romantically, sexually–I’m interested in you in many different ways." Uhura cocked her head, as if she was trying to read Jaylah's expression.

"I find that I want that as well. I want to know you, in every way I can."

Uhura smiled, and placed her hands on Jaylah's hips.

"This good?"

"Yes."

Jaylah reached forward with her hands, and gestured vaguely: "May I?"

"Go for it," Uhura said, watching her intently.

Jaylah ran her hands up Uhura’s sides until she reached the swell of her breasts.

“Good?” Jaylah asked.

“Good,” Uhura smiled. “I’ll tell you if it’s not.”

Jaylah brought her right hand up and brushed her thumb across Uhura’s nipple through her shirt. Uhura sucked her breath in. Jaylah did it again, a little rougher. Uhura sighed this time. Then Jaylah bent down a little and pressed the wet heat of her mouth up against it through Uhura’s thin t-shirt. Uhura shuddered when Jaylah sucked.

Jaylah brought her left hand up to hold her other breast, not tightly but also not gently. After a few long licks Jaylah leaned her head back, liking how she’d left a slightly darker patch on the light fabric.

Uhura surged forward, touching her lips to Jaylah’s. At first it was just pressure, Jaylah could feel how soft Uhura’s lips were against her own. Then she started moving, guiding Jaylah a little. Their lips dragged against each other, awakening a feeling inside Jaylah that she had never felt before. She had seen people, humans mostly, kiss each other like this on some of the old videos in her old home, but she hadn’t imagined it quite like this.

She hadn’t imagine how Uhura’s tongue would feel, licking against her bottom lip. She hadn’t imagined how intoxicating it would feel to breath the same air as her and know that the last thing Uhura had eaten had been sweet. Jaylah hadn’t imagined it would make her knees feel weak, her body hot all over. She kissed back with unrefined fervour.

Uhura curled a hand around the back of her neck, letting her steer how Jaylah angled her head. The kiss deepened and Jaylah clung onto Uhura’s hips. She drew back and leaned her forehead against Uhura’s.

“Wow,” Jaylah said, a little breathlessly.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Yes. It was one hell of a first kiss.”

“You got that expression from McCoy, right?” Uhura smiled, her eyes closing for a second.

“Yes. You are an excellent kisser.” Jaylah did not want to talk about McCoy right now.

“How would you know? It was only one kiss.”

“Well, maybe we should,” Jaylah rubbed her thumbs in circles on Uhura’s hips, sliding her palms under the elastic waistband of her trousers, “kiss some more.”

“Hmm, I like that idea.” Jaylah wanted to bask in the glow of Uhura’s bright smile.

They kissed some more. It was just as wonderful as before. At one point, one of Uhura’s hands snaked down her back and came to rest on her buttock. Jaylah liked how it felt when she squeezed.

Jaylah tried to pull her even closer, sliding one of her legs between Uhura’s. She pushed upward, rubbing her firm thigh against Uhura’s crotch. Uhura moaned.

They broke apart again and Uhura led her to her bed. The cover was as soft as it looked, just as soft as the lips under Jaylah’s thumb.

“You are so much like the stars,” Jaylah said. When Uhura looked delighted, but still frowned in confusion, Jaylah explained. “They are dangerous and beautiful. They make us feel alive.”

Uhura leaned in for another kiss, Jaylah’s hand falling away. This one was chaster than the others they’d shared.

“We don’t have to go all the way,” Uhura said, stroking Jaylah’s cheek. “I understand if you want time to let this all sink in.”

“I am good, lieutenant Uhura. I want to go the way with you.”

“Okay, just know that you can change your mind at any time if you want to.”

Uhura reached for her, but Jaylah caught her wrist with her hand.

“And you, you want this too?”

“Yes,” Uhura leaned forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“Yes.” Another kiss, but this time on her jaw.

“Yes.” One on her neck.

“Yes.” Where the two bones met at the bottom of her neck.

“Good,” Jaylah said, her breath hitching. Both of Uhura’s hands had been gripping her shoulders but they moved towards the zipper of her jacket now. Jaylah felt more warmth pool between her legs in anticipation as Uhura slowly slid the zipper down, her unoccupied hand unreservedly sliding down alongside it, touching Jaylah like she’d hadn’t been touched before.

Jaylah felt the brush of Uhura’s thumb against her nipple through the stiff, thick fabric. Her thumb circled a few times before moving downwards. She shivered, and thought she saw answering smirk on Uhura’s face. Uhura’s hands were hot against her belly once she had fully unzipped her jacket. They slid up slowly, making Jaylah’s core twist upon itself in anticipation, until they finally reached her breasts, caressing them softly, gently, with care. Jaylah had spent years dreaming of being touched like this, of being held like this.

“This feels good,” Jaylah said.

“Oh, we're just getting started,” Uhura replied. She bent her head, leaning down. Jaylah felt a puff of hot breath against her crotch, before Uhura was rose upwards, her hot breath puffing a line up her body, first against her belly, then her sternum, and finally, against her lips.

They kissed again, hot and heavy, Uhura's hands slipping under the jacket and touching her everywhere. Jaylah moaned into the kiss and she felt Uhura laugh against her.

"I gonna make you feel so good," Uhura promised as she coaxed Jaylah to sit up again, but only briefly so that Uhura could remove her jacket again. Then Jaylah lay there, half naked and sprawled out on Uhura's bed. When she noticed Uhura staring, Jaylah put her hands behind her head.

"Like what you see?" Jaylah asked, wiggling her hips a little, rocking Uhura from side to side.

"Your marks are beautiful," Uhura said, tracing the black lines that bracketed her breasts then continuing down her chest with her fingertips. The lines divided again, a pair curling around towards her navel while the others followed the lines of her hips and disappeared below her pants.

It tickled when Uhura reached her navel, but when she reached the top of Jaylah's pants, all Jaylah felt was anticipation. Uhura hooked her fingers into the elastic and Jaylah lifted her hips so that Uhura could pull her pants off her, pulling her underwear off along with them.

"Aren't going to take something off?" Jaylah asked as Uhura was about to lean back down again.

"Sure," Uhura said and stood up, pulling her own shirt and trousers off. She left her underwear on for now, though, seeming eager as she gracefully climbed back onto the bed and over Jaylah.

Uhura leaned down and they kissed some more. Jaylah clung to Uhura's hips again, her hands sliding under her silky panties. Uhura was an incredible kisser, the softness of her lips and heat of her mouth overwhelming, Jaylah melted against the covers. 

Her breathing was ragged when Uhura stopped, held herself up on her hands and smiled at her. Jaylah answered with a smile of her own. Then Uhura dropped onto her elbows again, but instead of kissing Jaylah on the lips, she kissed the corner of them. Then the corner of her jaw and then a line down her throat which continued all the way down to her navel. 

The kisses were light, gentle and accompanied by Uhura's hands sliding down her sides. When Uhura reached her crotch she exhaled deeply, fanning it with hot breath, teasing. Jaylah squirmed, but Uhura's strong hands kept her held in place.

"You good?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, yes," Jaylah replied quickly. "Please."

Uhura smirked at her, her face framed by Jaylah's thighs. "As you wish."

Uhura huffed against her again, but followed up with a long lick that went from the bottom of her lips up to her clit. Jaylah moaned, and Uhura repeated the motion.

Uhura slipped her tongue between her lips and groaned. "You're so wet." Uhura continued, dipping in again and again, slowly opening her up. The cool air acted as a counterpoint against the heat of her tongue and intensified the sensation of Uhura’s warm tongue against her. Jaylah's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly gave herself over to how good it felt.

"Fuck," Jaylah panted, scrunching her hands in the covers as Uhura continued relentlessly. 

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, bringing her to shore and out to sea again. As she dipped in and out of coherent thought, the noise of her own breathing and the slick sounds of Uhura eating her out faded away. It was only when she felt herself beginning to approach her climax in earnest, that she resurfaced.

"I'm close," Jaylah rasped. 

If anything, her words just invigorated Uhura. She increased her pace and moved one of her hands. She began to move her thumb in ever tightening circles around Jaylah's clit. Her touch was gentle, yet insistent, and brought Jaylah even closer to the edge. She teetered there, the pleasure overwhelming, but somehow still not quite enough.

Then, as if she was reading Jaylah's body like an open book, Uhura, slipped thumb down below the hood and started rubbing circles around her nub in earnest. Jaylah felt her muscles clench and white hot pleasure rush through her. She vaguely heard herself moan, low and guttural.

Uhura stopped and sat up, gently rubbing Jaylah's clit until it got uncomfortably oversensitive. Jaylah opened her eyes again and leaned up on her elbows. She looked at Uhura, whose eyes were bright and her chin slick with Jaylah's cum.

"Come here," Jaylah said, sitting up. Uhura climbed onto her lap. Uhura reached past her for a tissue and cleaned her face up a little. As soon as she was done, Jaylah leaned forward to kiss her, her hands resting at the small of Uhura's back. Jaylah did most of the work this time, Uhura's tongue tired from all the kissing and eating Jaylah out. Jaylah tasted herself and groaned. 

"Your turn," Jaylah murmured, breaking away from the kiss after a few minutes. She slid one of her hands between them and stroked Uhura through her panties. They were soaked.

"You're excited," Jaylah commented, manoeuvring them so that Uhura was below her.

"You're an exciting woman," Uhura replied.

"You look beautiful," Jaylah said and smoothly slid Uhura's panties off her.

"I have--I have something you could use if you want," Uhura said.

"You want me to?" Jaylah asked, searching for clarification.

"Yes, if you're comfortable with it."

"I want to try. I think I will enjoy it." Jaylah could guess what kind of thing Uhura meant. It pleased her to know how well Uhura knew herself and how much she wanted to share with Jaylah. 

Uhura smiled and leaned over the edge of her bed, retrieving a box. She pulled a vibrator out of it. She returned the box afterwards. The vibrator was round and slightly curved.

"I don't feel like penetration today, but I have some other things we could try out some other time if you like," Uhura said. Jaylah felt herself smile at the promise next time held.

“As you wish,” Jaylah said, copying what Uhura had said earlier. 

Jaylah sat down between Uhura’s legs, her own legs crossed. She dipped between Uhura’s lips briefly for some slickness so that she could start rubbing Uhura’s clit as she would her own, starting with long, gently rubs that increased in speed.

“I’m not exactly feeling patient,” Uhura groaned, rotating her hips.

“Alright, lieutenant Uhura,” Jaylah smirked and reached for the vibrator. She stroked Uhura a few more times for good measure before flicking the vibrator on and gently laying it over her. 

Uhura sighed, pushing her face into the pillow. 

“Hey,” Jaylah said, crawling over her, holding herself up on her knees and elbows. She used a hand to turn Uhura’s face towards her before kissing her again. Uhura was more unrefined and sloppy than earlier, her breathing fast and punctuated with gasps and moans. 

“I got you,” Jaylah said, shifting her weight to her shins and rubbing her other hand up and down Uhura’s side. 

Uhura’ squirmed under her, her hands the only parts of her that stayed still. They held onto Jaylah’s biceps, almost tightly enough to bruise. It didn’t take all too long before Jaylah felt Uhura’s grip tighten and her body convulse as she let out a long moan of pleasure. 

As soon as Uhura’s grip loosened a little Jaylah reached down and removed the vibrator, turning it off. She got up and washed it briefly in the bathroom before returning to bed with a few tissues. Uhura gazed at her, her eyes a warm brown.

“Thanks,” Uhura said as she cleaned herself up a little. Jaylah took the tissues from Uhura and went back to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Back in the bedroom again, she saw that Uhura had already moved under the covers. Jaylah stood there awkwardly, unsure how to continue.

“C’mon,” Uhura said, lifting the cover up. Jaylah slid in beside her, so close that their noses almost touched.

“I really liked that,” Jaylah said. She searched for Uhura’s hand with her own, clasping them together when she was successful. 

“Me too,” Uhura said, smiling. “We’ll go on a date next, I promise.”

“I would like that,” Jaylah answered, leaning forwards forward for a few, sweet kisses.

“My first name is Nyota, by the way.”

“Nyota,” Jaylah said, as if it was something precious. “Sleep well, Nyota.” 

Jaylah leant her forehead against Nyota’s, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, happy and excited about what the next day would bring.


End file.
